i will never fall asleep again
by Ellnador
Summary: the inugang was always figthing, and one day shippo wish that they would learn, naraku heard what he says and throw a spell over them, maybe even for good... but anyway inuyasha wakes up and in find himself....diffrent.
1. i'm WHAT!

**Disclaimber: Ok, i do not own any of the inuyasha characthers! and btw my spelling suck...hmpf... I HATE THAT!!!**

**Chapther 1: **

The inu-gang was walking down a road in the feaudal-area when they heard a girl around 16 years scream. She was followed by a lizarddemon arounf 200 cm tall,

"please, help me!!" she screamed. Miroku was on at once and started attacking the demon with his staff. Inuyasha started also, but not for the same reson, he just wanted to help.

"stupid demon! Don't you know that you never hit a lady!?" miroku yelled when he hit the demon in the head with his staff.

"and here we go again…" sango sighned, this was the fifth time only in 3 days miroku had come to the rescue a girl from a demon.

When the demon was killed, the girl walked to thank them, but befor she could miroku had walked to her.

"will you bear my child?" he said, the girl couln't react befor miroku had a read hand printed in his face. "don't care about them they always going on like that." said kagome trying to calm down the girl, but she ran away from them like hey where crazy!

"you manage to scare another girl i see…" joked inuyasha.

"that's not funny! I didn't scare her, she was scared from before!" kagome yelled at inuyasha. "would you stop yelling at me for once?!" he yelled back.

While both sango, miroku, inuyasha and kagome where figthing, and shippo and kirara watched, shippo said to kirara "i wish they would stop figth or something. They need to learn one day…"

While shippo said that, where naraku watching in to kanna's mirror and watched the whole figth. "that's rigth, little kitsune. They need to learn!" and with that he blowed some kind of powder in to the mirror.

Back to the inu-gang, they suddenly started to feel sleepy, inuyasha yawned so you could see his fangs clearly. They stopped figthing and fell to the ground in sleep.

Some hours later shippo and kirara woke up.

"the other guys are still sleeping" shippo said drowsy.

They started to shake in them "kagome, inuyasha, miroku, sango wake up!" the little kitsune yelled alomst crying.

Slowly kagome opened her eyes, "KAGOME!!!" shippo yelled again(i have to stop them, they yell to much!!) he jumped on here sholder and gave her a hug. The next thing that happend gave shippo a shock!

"get of my back!" kagome said to him while she brush him of.

"kagome, what's wrong with you?" shippo asked.

"nothing, wait! Did you yust call me kagome!?"

"ummh… yeah i can't see any other kaogme here, can you kirara?" joked shippo.

Kagome hit him in the head and created a bump. "oooww!! Why did you do that kagome?!", "stop calling me kagome! God dammit!"

Shippo looked at her "inuyasha?!", "yeah, who other should it be?" inuyasha said sarcasticly. Shippo looked at him/her?! (me: damn!! I'm confused! Stop confusing me!!! Inuyasha: it's not me! Your the one who write this damn thing!! Me: shut up! Or else i do something evil to you!!! Kagome:Ok…. back to the story)

"but inuyasha you are…." , "i'm what?" "ok, inuyasha…. Look down on your body…" shippo said as calm as he could, this was not the moment to freak out at!

Inuyasha looked down, and his eyes widened of what he saw. It was not his kimono he was wearing, but one of kagomes school dresses and his chest was not flat like it used to be(ok, ppl know what i mean… so dropp that) "WHAT THE FUCK HAVE HAPPEND TO ME?!" he yelled so the whole feaudal-area could hear him…..

**Ok that's the first chapther, i know it is short but R&R!!!**

**Inuyasha: why the heck did you do this to me?!**

**Me:…… no reason, i was borred, thats all…**

**Inuyasha: YOU DID IT JUST BECAUSE YOU WHERE BORED!? YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!!! **

**Me: be carefull for wht your saying! I'm the author and i can do it even worse for you so SHUT UP!**


	2. awakning

**Disclaimer: Ok, i do not own any of the inuyasha characthers!****even if I wish could**

**(ooh…. And thanks for the rewives, 3 in some few hours aren't that bad, and it my first story :)**

**Chapther 1:**

Inuyasha looked down on himself, it couldn't be him. It wasn't possible, 'ok this is only I freaky dream that I soon will wake up from!' he thought, he slammed his head (or kagomes head in this chase) in to a nearby tree.

"inuyasha, are you ok?" shippo ran over to inuyasha who had just stopped to slam his head.

"yeah, I'm fine… just as fine as you can get when you find out that your stuck inside a girls body, but not only a girl! I had to be KAGOME!!!" inuyasha said with a not so steady voice.

"gah, my head feels like it's going to explode" said a sleepy miroku.

Shippo jumped on kagomes shoulder, that now belonged to inuyasha and mumbled in to his ear, "do you think it have happened to miroku and sango to?", "maybe, let's check it out. As faster they wake up, as faster I can get back to my body…"

Shippo jumped of and run over to miroku, "hi miroku, you have sleept long you know… but what are you going to do now miroku, go and touch someones butt?"

"ummh…. Shippo why do you call me miroku? And why do you say his name all the time?"

**(me: it's because his testing if you are you…. And his saying your name so many times so you ppl can catch what he is saying…)**

"ok…. But anyway, it probably not miroku in there, so I guess it sango." Inuyasha said.

"yeah it sango, what the heck are you talking about kagome? Miroku are not in here? Why would he?" she asked.

Inuyasha sighned, he hated to be called kaogme, "ummmh….. sango your not sango…." He finished. "what do ya mean kagome?"

"I'M NOT KAGOME!!! GOT THAT!?" he yelled, "inuyasha?!"

"yeah it is. Me and kirara woke up first and then inuyasha…. He totally freaked out!" shippo said.

"ok… but what's this talk about miroku all the time? Wait! Don't tell me!" she looked at her hand, that was all she needed.

"here it comes!" inuyasha said and held for his ears. Inuyasha was right, right after sango screamed "I'm MIROKU!? This can't be happening to me!"

"wow, she took it well… better than inuyasha, he slammed kagomes head to a tree." Shippo told sango.

She giggled a bit.

in narakus castle:

Naraku watched in kannas mirror.

**(me: do you nothing ells than looking in that mirror? Can't get enough of yourself? Naraku: you know that I'm not looking at myself in that mirror…**** me: no I do not! Kagome: ok…. Back to the story!Me: you gotta stopp saying that...-.-')**

"kukukuku, both inuyasha and sango have waked up. This is entertaining!" even kagura and hakudoshi watched. NOW back to the inu-gang,

Miroku and kagome have wakened up now, "I can bear my own child now!" rest of the gang just sighned, it was so typical!

Kagome took it harder than miroku, "inuyasha!! Give back MY body now!" her ears was folded down, she growled to.

"kagome, you know that it wasn't my fault!" he yelled, he had shrinked a bit though, seeing him this mad, with kagomes temper was scary!

"kagome calm down, less yelling, more finding out how we can turn back", "you know, it's kinda your own fault, you guys." Shippo said before miroku could finish.

"and how's that shippo?" inuyasha said pissed of.

"you guy's always fighting, maybe it's some kind of punishment….", "whatever... let's go back to kaedes village and ask if she know something about it." Sango suggested.

"let's do that, but one little thing…. Nobody have to know, we have to act like each other.", "it's not that easy you know! I don't act like that pervert!!!!" sango pointed at miroku,

"and its going to be hard to be like you, what if koga show up!?"

Then they saw a mini-tornado not that far away….. just their luck.

**Ok this was second part, not that good, next part is going to be funny**** when koga show up! R&R!**


	3. koga shows up!

Chapter 3:

koga went closer, and fast. Kagome totally lost her head at this point " omg, what are we going to do? Inuyasha can't handle koga, he would only punch him or something!"

"it's not that weird you know, if even he try to come near me…. I swear I kill him!"

right then koga showed up behind him. inuyasha hadn't seen him yet, but kagome had and her eyes widened and her ears dropped, 'i'm doomed!!'

"hey kagome," koga grabbed inuyashas hand, 'ooh crap' "hi koga, have you found any trace of naraku yet?" sango tried to change the subject.

"no, I haven't… I smell him everywhere, maybe he have created a barrier."

"…" she couln't come up with something more to distract him with.

"what's wrong mutt? You haven't said a word since I've got here"

"shut up fleabag!" inuyasha had totally forgot that he was in kagomes body…'damn how could I be so stupid, I forgot that I was in kagomes body!? But it's kinda funny to just look at his face right now…'

kogas face was one HUGE ?! if you know what I mean.

"ummh… inuyasha!?" he looked at him/her even more confused than normal.

"no it's not! How could you even think that I was her?" kagome couldn't just stand and watch.

"okay….. sure why not, mutt. Well kagome…" he lend over to kiss him but, everyone was suprised they know inuyasha could do it, but…. Not to see him do it in kagomes body! It was weir enough just to see kagome hit him.

"kagome? Why are you acting like him?" he pointed on inuyasha body.

"cause I'm him bastard!" inuyasha couln't take it anymore.

"koga sit down and I will explain…" , "yeah right monk! You don't know how we got this way!" koga looked at them in big supprise, he would just run away, but he couln't, 'I have to save kagome from that mutts body!'

koga sat down, shippo had collecte wood to the fire and now it was lightning up everybody's faces. They where in deep, deep, deep**(inuyasha: ok, we get it now!)** thoughts.

Koga finally broke the silent, "but how could this be? I mean, how did you ppl get like this?" miroku had explain the whole thing but answered "I don't' know, we was in our own body's and suddenly we felt very sleepy. When we woke up we found our self like this.

Koga looked up at inuyasha who refused to sit down, because of that stupid skirt kagome wear. He said that it wasn't any good way to sit down with, kagome just sighned of that.

Not to far away they heard ginta and hakaku shout "koga wait for us!"

"damn, are they coming to?! They are going to find out!" , "don't worry inuyasha I will protect you!" there fell a little sweatdrop from kagomes head(inuyasha, ppl that means there is inuyasha we are talking about.) "WHAT!? I don't' need any protection!"

"oh yes you do inuyasha, you are in kagomes body now and you can't control one damn part of it! And besides if you get killed like that, that means kagomes body dies to!" koga said like it was obvious.

Inuyasha and koga send evil deathglare at eachother.

"koga there you are! Can we take a break now?" they looked at koga and kagome (inuyasha) who sended death-glares at eachother.

"ummh… koga what's up, why are you looking that way at kagome?"

"ok, listen guys" kagome(that is kagome) "it's started like this…" and then she started to tell what happened.

**Ok that was my 3 chapter, hope you enjoyed!**

**Inuyasha:why the heck did you make koga almost kiss me!? That hjust disgusting!**

**Koga: yeah, I can't beliv you made me do that!**

**Me:hey, it your own fault, I didn't sya you shoul kiss him did I?**

**Koga:….**

**Me:R&R!**


	4. ummh kaede?

**Ok, sorry for all those wrong spelling of mine! English/american isn't what i speak(i'm from norway.)**

**i had to go to this STUPID CAMP !so that's why i haven't wrote on the story a few days…. but anyway… BACK TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer****: i do not own any of the inuyasha characters! **

* * *

**Chapther 4: **

The group had started to walk to kaedes village. It was only some few miles away but for the group it felt like a eternity.

"ummh.. inuyasha" shippo jumped up at kagomes sholder.

"yeah, What is it?" his frustration was overwhelming.

"do you think kaede know how to change you guys back? I mean, i don't think this is normal, and what if she doesn't know?"

inuyasha brushed him of kagomes sholder, "we dont' acctually know if she know, but atleast we will try!"

the little kitsune looked up at his ummh…**(inuyasha:why do you stop writing, you just waste our time doing it! Me: but** **i don't know what i shall write when he look at you.. i mean kagome…. Ummh… confused face inuyasha:glares you should think about what to write befor you acctually write it! Me: whatever)**

when they arrived to kaedes village everyone was tired(accept kouga)

" why does you childes look like someone have throw a gigantic rock on on you?"

"because old hag….shit" kagome glared at inuyasha, they where supposed to act like eachother, and now kagome was going to sit him. He closed his eyes and waited for the 'big bang' "SIT" nothing happend,

"HA, it didn't work to sit me ….." he couldn't finish the sentence since kagome had faced the mudy ground.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" inuyasha fell over in hysterical laugh. Even sango and miroku giggled a bit.

"inuyasha how could you do that to kagome? She's in your body, but don't even think about to harm her!" koga had almost jumped on him ummh.. her.

Keade looked at this in suprise, she have heard about this from one she knew but didn't acctually belive it.

**Sorry for the short chapther! But i didn't have time, i'm going to visit one of my friends, jippi! R&R!**


	5. about that

**Damn,damn,damn slams head in to tree The stupid school starts tommorow and that means homework, homework and MORE homework! So it's going to take some longer time from each time i update! Disclaimer:i do not own any of the inu characthers!**

* * *

**Chapther 4:**

Kaede walked over to the group, "what's wrong childs? Your acting weirder than normal." "ummh… lady kaede, we maybe have a little problem…" kaede looked at inuyasha, she was almost fainting acctually. It was werry suspissious that inuyasha said 'lady kaede' and NOT 'old hag' or something. "you she kaede, we want to know about people who have changed bodys. I mean like, example kagome turns to inuyasha and inuyasha turns into kagome." miroku saying this throug sangos body was a weird seigth. "no, i don't know anything about it, but.." befor kaede could finish inuyasha had walked over to kouga and started to beat him up.(kouga can't attack him either since he's in kagomes body,mohaha!) "damn you mutt! Just wait, when you are back in your own body your dead!"

"inuyasha why did you do that?" kagome yelled at him.

"because it stands in the manuscript that i shall do so…" inuyasha showed her the script.

"i does, ellnador isn't that a bit evil?" **"no it's not… i think.**

**and since he stands on inuyashas head all the time, let's just say that he desservs it."**

"lucky for you that you are her fav characther…" kagome said to inuyasha.

"but as i should say, i know about ONE person who maybe can help you. Her name is kamantami." the other listen to what the old pristess had to say.

"she live in that mountain"kaede pointed at a mountain far, far, far away.

"but befor you childs go there i think you shall learn to control eachother a little more."

"listen old hag, i have two questions. One, how did you know that we where eachother? Two, i wanna get back in my own body as fast as i can. So i don't why do i have to learn how to control kagomes body?"

"ok, answer on question one is simple, you guys aren't very good at acting.

Answer two, the mountain are dangerous inuyasha, and if you can't control kagomes body you migth die."

The group just sighned , she had a point. Even inuyasha aggreed on that.

"let's start."

* * *

**sorry, i can't think about the story rigth now, as i said **

**1)the school is starting**

**2)my head is full with ideas that i will writ, but i have to finish this first. If i don't **

**this will never be ended!**

**Did finaly come up with my own haracther kamantami! Mohaha!R&R**


	6. training!

OK…. I have started on a new story couldn't take the pressure anymore…:P 

**But THIS story still continue! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the inuyasha characther, except kamatami!**

**Shippo:why is inuyasha characthers? I think it could be shippo characther!**

**Me: simple, you always og and hide, your cute but not very brave!**

**Shippo: ooh… but why…**

**Me: ok shut up and back to the story!**

**Chapther 4:**

"gaah! This don't work" kagome felt to her knees.

She had made the tessaiga to transform, but to master it was different…

"come on kagome, i don't want you to humiliate me in front of all those demons on top of that mountain!" inuyasha had tried to explain how to control and use the windscar, but it didn't work very well…

it didn't og well with sango and miroku either…..

miroku couldn't catch sangos hiraikotsu, it only hitted him every time.

"ok, now i think you shall switch so each one of you get to try the others attacks." kaede said to the 'Childs'

"ok inuyasha, focus all your energy in to the arrow!"

Inuyasha had a hard time doing this, "how the heck can i focus all my energy in to that DAMN arrow!?"

"ok…. "Kagome just shrug it of "try to hit the mark over there"

Kagome pointed on a tree that was shippo had painted with red and white circles.

Inuyasha nodded and charged the arrow. Right before he let it go koga got in the way of the target, inuyasha was so surprised that he felt back and shot the arrow right up in the air.

Inuyasha looked at when it started to fell, it came closer and closer to him when, "inuyasha watch out!" koga got inuyasha right before the arrow hit the ground.

Kagome was so shocked that she couldn't move, koga saved inuyasha, are the worlds going under or what?!

"Why the heck did you save me fleabag!? " inuyasha was angry, not only because koga had scared the hell out of him, but that he got saved by his koga! The koga who had tried to steal kagome so many times that he couldn't count! and in front of kagome! Now she maybe thought he was weak!

'wait she can't think I'm weak now! I'm in her body, so in that case she's weak! But why the hell did koga save me?'

Thoughts flew around in inuyashas brain (and that's very unusual!)

"Because 'inuyasha' you are in kagome now, and if you get killed in HER body she can't return!"

"but what if they can't switch back?" ginta had interfered the little 'chat' inuyasha and koga had.

They stared at ginta a loooong time, "don't be so negative!" inuyasha had knocked him down.

"ummh… what have happened here?" miroku and sango walked over to the others.

"nothing, except inuyasha and koga fighting….again!" inuyashas face was had a worried expression on his face, that was NOT normal to look his face so worried.

"ok, you two quit it! If we do this we never gonna make it to kamatami!!"

"and what shall you do kagome? It doesn't work to sit…" kagome had faced the dirt again. Inuyasha laughed, "ha, I love to see you pay for all times you sat me!"

**DUNK **the hole in the ground had grown deeper, "ooww…. I think I broke a bone.." "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, it so funny to see you get S-I-T!" he spelled I so kagome didn't get sit **DUNK ****(SORRY!!!)**

"ok, I think that's enough training.."

**me:no it's not… I want to inuyasha to unluckily hit kikyo with an arrow, and then SHE dies, wait she's dead…-.-' everybody stares WHAT?)**

"as I said, you had to go up that mountain to see kamatami, but be careful… don't anger her, she's a mage, she can do it even worse for you."

"ok, let's go!"

**the school is so horrible! I think the teachers treys to brainwash all! Since they say, "math is so much fun!" wanna kick theyr asses. But anyway, R&R! **


	7. take a break would ya?

OK, sorry that i haven't updated in a looooooong time! But I have a good reason, I got grounded, or kinda, I wasn't allowed to be on my computer in two weeks! I thought I was gonna die!

**Disclaimer: I do ****NOT**** own inuyasha (do you see the underline, it means NOT)**

**Oh, thanks to all those who have rewieved to my story:D **

**(that means:** pinky101, Shrimps of Mass Destruction, Rachelandthecupcakecrusades and Angelz on Edge)

"man, how long have we walked now, 15 hours?", "no your idiot, just 7! I can't belive your tired, be a man now inuyasha!"

inuyasha gave kagome a evil glare, but it looked even more scary when it came from HER body. "we are all tired, let's take a break with that hut over there." Miroku pointed out one hut some few miles away.

When they arrived, an old lady met them in front of the door.

"excuse me Madame, we wondered if we could rest here for some hours? We have walked for a while and…"

"of curse young lady" inuyasha giggled a bit about that she called miroku a lady. The old women showed them in.

the hut was quite big, when they came in to the hut they saw a little fire in the middle of the floor and there was a door there that lead in to another room.

'wonder what's in there…' kagome got cut of with here thoughts.

"kago…. I mean inuyasha, do you want to help me get some water?" sang spoke.(not miroku, sango!)

the "girls" went of with shippo and kirara.

Kouga sighned "how long is it to this kamatami-person anyway?"

**(me: around, 78 miles, 164 cm and 12 millimeters…)**

"ok, not that far, quite short actually…"

inuyasha, who had finally find some comfortable position to sit stared at the fire. 'man, how did I even end up as kagome? Couldn't I even be a guy at least!?'

the old lady came in to the room, "did the guy went of girls? Why don't you two take a nice warm bath while your waiting for them…?"

inuyasha froze, he know that if kagome finds out, she would sit him a million times! And he didn't want to look at her naked while he was in HER body, that's just grouse!

Miroku didn't seem to mind, but kouga gave him the 'do it and I will kill you when you're back to yourself!'

Inuyasha shock his head, "no thank, we don't need a bath…. We are just waiting for the others to retur." He laughed a bit so it didn't seem so unusual.

"no, come on!" she dragged them with her. A thought went through inuyashas head 'oh shit kagome are going to kill me!!'

in mirokus head 'I wonder how sango sees herself?'

she leaded them in to the "mysterical" door, it wasn't that mysterical actually… inside there was a bathtub that was filled with warm water that smelled lemons and flowers and (inuyasha: are you trying to get us bath? Me: yes I do, if you not bath I have nothing to do the next hour... and it so much funnier to see you two do this then see you just sit there, sulking..)

the old lady closed the door, "get of your cloths!"

inuyasha stared at her, it was something that wasn't right about her…

in narakus castle:

naraku sat in front of the mirror and laughed his evil laugh, "kurrkurrkurr" (me:you sound like a bird when you laugh like that…. Naraku: -.-')

"they don't know that the "old lady" is one of my incarnations yet, oh this is so funny to watch. Especially when she get inuyasha and miroku to take a bath!mohahaha!!!"


	8. they are going to kill me!

Ok, i have so much homework now, and after school i play football , plays piano and loots of other stuff! Faints

**Inuyasha: hello are you home!? You are supposed to write this damn story! Wake up! throws a bucket of water in my face **

**Me:what was that for?! Inu:you have to finish the story, or at least continue on it….**

**Me: ok then, read on!**

Kagome and sango (ininuyasha and mirokus body) was down with a river….

Kagome sighned.

"what's up kagome" sango asked with a little concerned.

"nothing, it's just that… WHAT IF WE GET STUCK LIKE THIS!? "

"hey take it easy kagome. We'll find a way to get, ok? "

"but sango, I don't' wanna be stuck like inuyasha…. You remember when we said the 'things'" kagome said.

_flashback:_

_kagome and sango sat at the ground under the midnight sky's and watched as inuyasha and miroku tried to catch some fish._

_Kagome said calm to sango" we have been friends for a while now… 7 months actually." sango looked at her. "can you keep a secret?" she just nodded. _

_Kagomes face turned bright red. "inuyasha and I have know each other for so long now… I think" she sighned "I think I love inuyasha." Sango looked at her and smiled._

"_it's nice to hear you say so…" sango turned light red "I like miroku too, but don't tell him, please… I keep your secret if you keep mine" she teased._

_They started to watch the guys again. They saw miroku push inuyasha from behind when inuyasha hold a fish he just caught. He splashed in to the water and missed the fish as well._

_Miroku and shippo pointed at him and laughed, the girls smiled to them self._

_Both was read in their face when the guys returned. _

"_what's up with them?" inuyasha asked miroku. "don't know… womens are weird, they are just like that…"_

_end of flashback._

"I mean I can't _**love **_myself, even if it's inuyasha inside… it's just too weird!"

she stopped quickly.

"it's something wrong kagome? Is it a demon?"

"no, I quite BIGGER problem!" she lowered inuyashas voice "I have to pee!"

sango looked at her, "I don't think inuyasha are going to like it if you do 'that!"

"I KNOW! But suddenly I just needed to go!"

in narakus castle:____

"kuku, the girl drank the water, this are going to so much fun! Especially when I give them back their….**(me: stooopp! The readers are going to find out on their own! Just give them back their peep)** "fine then" naraku sighned and said some weird words on a unknown langues.

Back to inuyasha and miroku:

"really! I don't need any bath! And neither do HIM!I mean HER" inuyasha pointed at miroku. "relax inuyasha.. it's not so.." "yes it is! If kagome finds out she's going to sit me a million times, and sango are going to KILL you!" on the last sentence his voice felt different, not kagomes, but his OWN! dundundundun

"is something wrong my lady? You sounded kinda different?" she just waited for inuyasha to speak. Miroku stared at inuyasha 'did his voice chang now?'

"no, nothings wrong." Inuyasha heard his own voice perfect now.

what the heck is happening? Aren't I kagome anymore?' he looked down on kagomes body "damn, should knew it was to good to be true!" he shouted.

"young lady, first you voice are like a mans and now you are even acting like one! Somethings wrong…" she looked closely at inuyasha.

"no, nothings wrong at all, I ummh… have this voice because…. I have catched a cold!" 'man, inuyasha your should try to get a better liar!' he thought to himself.

"thank you for you goodness, we really have go now and…"miroku said with his own voice to. The guys looked at each other. Ok, this was officially weird!

"oh, have you to a cold, you girls should take a bath, now!"

with kagome and sango:

"I can't go to pee now! This is so bad timing!" kagome veined.

Sango looked at her and giggled a bit.

"it's not funny!" said a angry kagome.

"no, I know, but it's so unusual to see inuyasha vein!" sango fell over In laugh, "and it's unusual to see miroku laugh like that!" kagome started to laugh she to….

After a minute or two or five they stopped laughing.

"ok, but what am I going to do?"

sango thought for a minute "when dad had to learn my little brother how to go on toilet(not, toilet, toilet) dad said that he had to hold his 'thing' to pee…"

"I know, but I really think inuyasha are going to be happy!"

**this is my longest chp until now! R&R!**


	9. bathtime! unluckily

**Ok, know this gonna be short, I guess… **

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha, but kamatami do I own…. SHE'S MINE!!!! MOHAHA!**

Inuyasha had his eyes closed, hard.

'how the heck did I end up in these mess?' he thought.

The old hag had draw of him kagomes cloths. Now he sat there with only a towel around himself. Miroku sat also with a towel, but didn't seem to mind that he actually was naked in sangos body. She is so going to kill him.

"now _girls,_ jump in the bath…" the old hag pushed them a little.

"NO WAY, I'M NOT GONNA DO IT!" inuyasha yelled, with _his_ voice.

'damn, I had totally forgot that!'

"fine then" the old hag pushed him really hard in his back so he faced the water.

"why the heck did you do….." inuyahs a saw what the old hag had a towel in her right hand.

'CRAP!' inuyasha looked down on himself, 'it's WAY better to peek at a girl from a mans position!'

he suddenly heard a splash from his left side. He turned his head to his left, miroku, of course.

He was so long down in the water that only kagomes head was visible.

"I'm going to leave you two alone now, so you can talk about boy or some other stuff girls talk about these days."

A sweat drop polled down inuyashas and mirokus cheek. _Girlstuff!_ Yeah right!

With sango and kagome:

"it's not so hard kagome, I have seen kohaku do it a lots of time, don't ask why, but…", "I have a little brother too, you know! I know how to do it, the problem is to do it!" kagome almost wetted inuyashas pants.

"hmm?" kagome sniffed through the air. "What is it now?"

"I smell something, a demon or a dog…i think it is a demon!" the last word _demon _came out in a where light tone, not inuyashas normal male voice.

'What the….' "Kagome your voice…" she heard sango said from her right side.

But befor they could say more they heard something move in the bushes

"who's there?!" kagome said with inuyashas voice, she manage to make it do so. Luckily.

"now, now, little brother. Are your nose betraying you? Our can't you not use it yet human?"

**I know it's short… but anyway R&R!**


	10. bullshit

Ok, i have had writers block for a while now…… that's why I haven't updated, and it's school and in the week I'm going to do so much stuff that I haven't time.. but I'll do my best!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the inuyasha characters try to figure out a funny disclaimer sorry I'm empty…**

"Sesshomaru!? What are you talking about?" kagome said (more directly shouted)

"I mean you are not my brother, human"

'Shit, how did he find out?' "How do you know that?"

"well it quite easy actually…. You dear friend said your name some few times. And inuyasha would have smelled me clearly. AND inuyasha would at least said something rude by now." Kagome and sango stared at him. They were shocked! How the heck could he notice? Well, maybe because he is his brother, but ANYWAY!!!

"I have to go human, but get back my brother soon…. It wouldn't be any pleasure for me to kill such unskilled human like you."

With that he left. Kagome stared after him, she couldn't bare this much longer!!!

"kagome are you okay?" sango asked while she waved a hand in front of inuyashas face(kagome).

"yeah, sure…… " a tear rolled down her cheek. "sango, how long are we going to be stuck like this? I mean, I can't be inuyasha forever! I don't want to…. How about my family? And the thing that also concern me is that…." Kagome swallowed a lot of air. "I'm a guy."

It went a little shock through sango. She sat beside kagome, it went a little tear down mirokus(sango) cheek as well. Wery soon both of the girls were sobbing.

With miroku and inuyasha:

"Man, I can't believe she took our cloths!" inuyasha shouted. He sat in the bathtub with miroku, only their heads visible. They did know that the girls would kill them if they found out they were naked in THEIR bodies.

"soo… what now?" miroku said, they had found out that their voices started to return to their owners, but I seemed kind of odd with eks kagome with inuyasha voice.

"CRAP!!" inuyasha suddenly shouted. "what?" miroku looked around confused. "I forgot totally! It's the new moon tonight!" "so what?" miroku looked more confused then ever. 'what's the big deal? I mean inuyasha don't seem to mind when he transform' (he mean like it hurts..)

he suddenly saw inuyasha flew out of the bath, completely naked in kagome body… something he enjoyed to see… (me: pervert!)

inuyasha bind a towel around him, and opened the door, just so he could look out.

He saw his and mirokus cloths lay on a chair some few meters away. 'damn, they are to far away!' he reached out a arm, but just to face the floor while he stretched out for them.

Kouga and the others suddenly heard a little _dunk_ and saw what the sound where from. They saw inuyasha stretch after the cloths on a chair just in a towel!

"DOG-SHIT!!!!" kouga was burning! He liked that he could see kagome almost naked, but he didn't like the fact that it was inuyasha INSIDE kagomes body.

"Crap, I'm dead…." Inuyasha grabbed the cloths, and run in to the bathroom again and shut the door. He and miroku put the cloths on in a hurry and flew out of the bathroom. They started to run to the forest, but kouga caught up with them.

"inuyasha! What's up with you? And why are you running?"

"listen, I don't have time for this…. I have to find kagome!" before he could start running after kagome again, someone dragged him back to the hut by his arm.

"why did you do that?!" he shouted to kouga, now it was his normal voice (his/inuyashas voice) kouga looked at him with huge eyes. "ok, A, why are you talking with your voice? B, why were you bathing? C, why go after kagome so suddenly?"

"A, I don't know, it just got that way…. B, because that old hag pushed us out in the bathtub! C, IT'S THE NIGHT OF THE NEW MOON YOU IDIOT! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO HER! IF I KNOW HER SHE WOULD PROBABLY RUN IN TO A DEMON AND GET KILLED!" inuyasha fell to his knees, he had forgot humans need for air!

"I don't have anytime to lose!" he suddenly shouted, they saw inuyasha run as fast as his human legs could bear him. Inuyasha saw the sunset in the horizon, 'damn, don't do anything foolish kagome!'

**I going to come up with something next time that aren't true…. Like, wait I'm not supposed to tell you yet :P R&R! **


	11. human

Long, time since i updated! Sorry guys!

Been a little busy, ok very busy! Homework and shit like that….

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha!** **But I will soon! Mohaha!**

Inuyashas breath was heavy, "damn, kagome should exercise more!" he cursed under his breath. He watched up at the sky, "FUCK! IT'S ALMOST SUNSET!"

He started to run even faster, how long could those girls have gone?!

With kagome and sango:

Both kagome and sangos eyes was red from all the tears who had rolled down their cheeks. "AWW! COME ON! YOU MAKE ME LOOK LIKE SOME KINDA CRY BABY!"

Both of them looked up, they saw kagome who was breathing very heavy.

"inuyasha, why did you come here? You were supposed to stay in the hut."

"Maybe you not have noticed, but it's new moon tonight." Inuyasha said when his breath was ok again.

Both of them gave him a 'so what' look. "We got to get back to the hut before…" he didn't get to finish the line.

Kagome fell her body pulls as the sun got back the high mountain,

It went a small tingling felling through her body.

Inuyashas long hair fell in front of her face, she saw that his silver looks slowly turned black, "I'm…. " she said before she fainted.

Right before she blacked out, she could hear inuyasha shout her name.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, her vision was blurry, but she could figure out who was hanging over her.

"kagome! You are awake!" shippo shouted in joy, right after he gave her a big hug.

He let go quickly, since it felt a little weird since she was in inuyashas body.

Al the others went to check on her at once, "kagome are you ok?" sango asked, "yeah, I'm fine." she said, she sat up and rubbed the back of her head.

"What happened?" she asked, the others looked a little confused. "you don't remember anything?" her confused look was enough answer to them…

"it's the night of the new moon, baka!" she heard from behind her.

It was inuyashas voice, 'are we back to normal?!' she thought.

She got up quickly and found a bucket of water.

The mirror showed a young man with long, black hair and dark brown/violet eyes.

The expression on his face was disappointed.

Short chap, I know… but since it's so long since I wrote this thing I can't remember anything of it…-.-'


	12. kamantami

Hehe, lol

Hehe, lol! I'm been lazy lately xD (sorry for the last chapter it sucked!)

But I'm back in action once more, even though I'm going right back down again!D

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha, and I do NOT planning to steel him either! Just borrowing him a bitevil glint in eye

"feh… And you thought we where just POFF! Back too normal? Don't think so."

"well, at least I haven't given up so easily!" inuyasha and kagome yelled at each other. shippo, ginta and hakaku where only watching the whole scene in disbelief. Miroku meditated to keep out the noise and sango where petting kirara who laid on her lap. "OK! Everybody SHUT UP!" koga stomped his foot hard in the wooden floor, the floor got a quite nice hole there afterwards.

It went silent, and the old lady entered the little room. "You've to pay me for that kid…." She pointed to the hole koga had made. "what do ya want hag?" inuyasha questioned. "Don't threat a lady like that young man!" she bunched inuyasha with her walkingstick. Sango looked at the old woman.

"who do you know that inuyasha is a guy?"

"easy, a woman would never say no to a warm, relaxing bath while the boys are out getting firewood!" her wrinkled face formed into a smile. It seemed like quite a effort.

"fine hag! Auch!" she bunched him ones more. "anyway we can't keep staying here! We have to find this Kaman- person." "kamantami." Kagome corrected him.

"if you haven't noticed, You are here." She coughed and pointed at a sign over her door. _Here lives kamantami_. "ok, that's just weird…"

"so what can I help you kids with?" she sat down in lotus-style.

This time miroku started talking. "well as you can see we are not who we appear to be.", "I've figured that much, now continue on. How did this happend?"

"we where fighting a weak demon and killed it. Afterwards we had an argument with each other, and then all felt so tired and we fell asleep on the spot. When we woke up we where like this."

"I don't think it was the demon you guys fought at least, normally when there is demons who like to play with peoples life they keep their self on quite a distance, and the spell would have broken when you killed it." Kamantami stated.

The others nodded. It took along while before someone made a sound.

kamantami:_ Snore… snore…. _ "did she fall asleep?!" she all fell over animestyle and sweat dropping. "WAKE UP YA OLD HAG!" koga and inuyasha yelled in her ears.

"as I said. The demon had be under some cover or some far distance. Cause I bet at least one of you would have noticed if there where a demon near you."

they though for a while, then it hit them all at once.

"Naraku…."

Another short chapter! But this did I do while I was supposed to do a lot of homework so if I get at least…. Say 5 rewives I will upload the next chapter as soon as I got time ;)


End file.
